Grabowski DarkSouls
'Hellkite Dragon Boss Battle' 'Objective' Cross the bridge that is guarded by the Hellkite Dragon, one of the more powerful earlier bosses. This battle can be avoided as it is an optional battle. 'Rewards' If you decide to battle the beast, the rewards are as follows: *10,000 (First Playthrough) *Drake Sword (item drop) *Raises Fire and Magical Defense by 15 points with 360 points of durability* 'Walkthrough' If you decide to fight the dragon head on the first time you encounter him, be prepared for an exhausting battle. Most of its attacks are unblockable to take it head on, so it's recommended you use the tactics at the end of the guide to fight it from afar. If you'd rather battle with melee combat, the strategy should play out as follows: Equip yourself with fire resistance equipment and use a weapon that is strong with lightning. Many of his attacks are on the sides, so sticking to the middle of the bridge will assist with avoiding most of his atacks. One of your first objectives is to cut his tail off to eliminate one of his maneuvers. Target his tail after a miss of this Tail Whip and after a few attempts, it should be severed off. Do not attempt to get behind the beast as it is near impossible when he is attacking to target his tail when involved in melee combat. The tail has 200hp, so it won't take too long to discard the limb. In addition to achieving severing the limb, you'll also be rewarded with the Drake Sword. In total, the beast has near 2,200 hp, so it's going to be a long battle when engaging in melee combat. It's suggested to use a bow (at least level four) and fire away with successive arrows. The dragon will heal itself after a certain amount of time, so come well-equipped with arrows (at least 250 for near misses) to attack the beast. Place yourself on the bridge and then head into the stairway. From here, shoot arrows at the beast's head, which paves away for more damage in one attack compared to any other body part. Beware, the beast will heal itself while it perches itself on top of the church. Rinse and repeat until the beast dies, but come prepared with enough arrows or else the beast will be healed the next time you return to engage in battle. If you'd rather avoid the 10-15 minute battle altogether and are a high enough level to take a blow, then run towards the church and be prepared to endure at least one attack from the dragon. Once pasted the dragon, and inside the church, the beast will fly away and you are now free to continue on with your quests. 'Hellkite Dragon Maneuvers' Tail Whip -- When you are positioned behind the beast, it will try to whip you with its tail. It's possible to slice off the tail to avoid the maneuver in its entirety. Slicing off the tail will grant the player the Drake Sword. Fire Breath -- While standing in front of the dragon, it will breath fire upon the bridge. To get around this attack, position yourself against the front or back wall during the short time it releases its attack. It's one of the more powerful attacks in the game and instant death if you aren't a high enough level. Bite -- Another attack that may occur while standing in front of the dragon is its bite. It'll provide visual indicators such as moving its head to either side. You can roll to opposite side of the fire-breather to avoid this attack. Another plan of attack could be to simply backstep and wait for the dragon to finish his bite to reassess the situation. Foot Stomp (and Stomp) -- Two maneuvers that are similar, but differ on the distance between you and the dragon. The Foot Stop is as it's name suggests -- the beast will raise its foot and try to smash you into the ground. Roll to the side to avoid or step back to counter the move. There's a chance to block the move, but know that it will take a high degree of stamina and it is possible that your block and be broken, allowing for the move to execute properly. The Stomp is like the Foot Stomp, but the area of effect is when you are much closer to the scaled-beast. Roll aside or step back to avoid. Dashing Flaming-- The most devastating and maneuver used the most is the Dashing Flame. The dragon will will rush forward with a barrier of flames to attack. You only have two options to avoid: stay near the middle of the bridge or run down the staircase. Instant death if you aren't a high enough level. 'Media' thumb|left|300px|Easiest way to defeat dragon Category:Background Category:Walkthrough Category:Objective Category:Reward Category:Mission Category:Research Category:Media